elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Felix Novantico
Marquis Felix Novantico is a retired Imperial Navy military strategist who now provides commentary on various security and military situations. Timeline 10 JAN 3305 *Supply campaigns for the Federal and Imperial navies have concluded successfully, with traders delivering large amounts of military provisions. The League of Zearla, acting on behalf of the Federal Navy, stated: "Many thanks to all the pilots who came through for the Federation. You can now collect your rewards at Payson Hub in the Zearla system." An announcement was also made by the Sirsir Co, which coordinated a similar supply campaign for the Imperial Navy: "You have performed a great service for the Empire. Payments have been authorised at Mitchell Hangar in the Sirsir system." Marquis Felix Novantico, a retired military strategist, commented: "Tensions caused by Nova Imperium have triggered much activity of this kind. But for the Federation to do the same suggests concern about a potentially hostile Empire, should Hadrian Duval claim the throne."GalNet: Federal and Imperial Campaigns End 04 MAY 3304 *The Utopia commune has launched a project to build a military installation in its home system to defend the Sim-Archive from potential Thargoid attack. Dr Leigh Constantinides, a spokesperson for Utopia, made this announcement: "Following recent observations by the respected strategist Marquis Novantico, we accept that the Sim-Archive requires increased protection to prevent its knowledge from falling into the wrong hands. Our partner organisation, the Narri Justice Party, is therefore overseeing the construction of a new security installation. We beseech the galactic community to support this worthy endeavour." Independent pilots are requested to deliver construction materials to Bobko City in the Narri system. To protect traders, the Narri Justice Party has also placed a kill order on all ships on its wanted list operating in the system. The campaign begins on the 3rd of May 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately.GalNet: Defending the Sim-Archive 26 APR 3304 *An announcement from Simguru Pranav Antal, leader of Utopia, has addressed the possibility that humanity may lose the conflict against the Thargoids. "For many years, our Sim-Archive has bridged the past and the future by digitally preserving the memories of countless deceased individuals. Should there come a time when our physical selves no longer exist, it is the Sim-Archive alone that will preserve humankind’s essence. As such, in these volatile times, our priority is to ensure that the Sim-Archive survives humanity's potential extermination. We urge all galactic citizens to join Utopia and help the collective soul of our species live on." Commander Solveig Smith, who has fought the Thargoids in the Pleiades, commented: "Antal makes it sound like we are about to be wiped out, which is far from the truth. Things are tough right now, but we're a long way off having to convert the whole human race into software!" A more practical concern was raised by Marquis Felix Novantico, a retired military strategist for the Imperial Navy: "Pranav Antal's pessimism notwithstanding, an increase in security for his Sim-Archive is logically sound. The data it contains makes it a valuable prize for our enemy. Should the Thargoids gain access to it, it could lead to a better understanding of human psychology, and allow them to anticipate our tactics more effectively."GalNet: Utopia Plans for Humanity’s Extinction References Category:Imperial key people